


2013/05/24 Word of the Day: Skeuomorph

by darkmus



Series: Word of the Day [25]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flag changes</p>
            </blockquote>





	2013/05/24 Word of the Day: Skeuomorph

**Author's Note:**

> **Skeuomorph**   
> [A design on an object copied from a form of the object when made from another material or by other techniques, as an imitation metal rivet mark found on handles of prehistoric pottery](http://dictionary.reference.com/wordoftheday/archive/2013/05/24.html)

It's a true moment of symbolic triumph as Dean Spreck watches his City College flag hoisted up a Greendale flag pole. It overtakes the other school's pathetic pennant, aptly represented by an anus, so that it looks like his flag is doing something to it that he routinely thinks about doing to Craig (despite the fact that the other dean is such a pompous dunce).

The day Craig changed Greendale's flag was another sign and there's not a day that goes by that he doesn't regret his decision to have the buildings on their flag look like a gigantic cock. 

"Flag change complete, Sir."

An evil laugh bubbles up inside of him. His plan is coming along nicely.


End file.
